


like fire weeping from a cedar tree

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, the other characters tagged in this are in this fic but like briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Finn thinks he once found that laugh so annoying he couldn’t stand it, but it’s music to his ears now, completely endeared by it.





	like fire weeping from a cedar tree

**Author's Note:**

> boy oh boy. this has been in the works for a couple weeks now and finally! it's finished! this is my first time writing these two and i sincerely hope i did them justice. 
> 
> i tried to follow a timeline of them first meeting till now, so there's some dialogue i borrowed from one of the promos they did in 2016, but other than that the rest is mine. 
> 
> but man, this had been my baby for the past two weeks so i hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> (sidenote: this is unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own)

_“Here are your winners – Finn Balor and Seth Rollins!”_

 

Breathing heavily, Finn picks himself up from the floor and all but runs to where Seth is against the barricades with his arms stretched out and resting on top of it.

Finn tucks himself beside Seth, putting his own arm around Seth and he can’t stop grinning – they both can’t stop grinning. It felt great to be in the ring together again and Finn knows they’re great when fighting each other, but when they fight together? They’re brilliant. Finn can feel the happiness radiating off of Seth and he’s sure that Seth can feel Finn’s happiness.

There’s a brief moment, but it feels more than that to Finn, where he and Seth lock eyes. Finn’s still grinning, his face almost aching because he can’t stop and he knows his eyes are shining bright and he doesn’t want to mask his emotions and feelings towards Seth in this moment. But Seth is looking at him with so much intensity that Finn’s heart isn’t just racing from the match they finished. It’s beating faster because here’s Seth, beside him, looking at him with eyes that can only mean one thing and then Seth gives out a breathless silent laugh, breaking eye contact, only to run his fingers through Finn’s hair and tug – and _yeah_ , Finn thinks, his heart stuttering from the tug, from everything in this moment, it feels more.

 *

_ 2015 _

 

Finn’s on media duty before his NXT Takeover match for SummerSlam when he finally has a conversation, albeit short and brief, with Seth Rollins.  

They’re there on a panel with Hunter and a few other superstars answering questions in anticipation of Takeover and SummerSlam, so they don’t get much time to interact with each other.  Though, while on the panel Seth directs a question to Finn about his journey coming to NXT. Obviously, Finn knows of Seth and he’s seen Seth’s matches when he gets the time to actually sit down and watch Raw or Smackdown. They’ve never really interacted, only nods and polite hello’s here and there when they do see each other. The conversation isn’t anything special, just the usual how are you’s, how’s everything been, type of conversation before they’re hurdle onto the stage in front of an audience of wrestling fans.

There’s something about Seth though, that Finn can never fully trust. It might have something to do with what he did to his Shield brothers, but Finn knows it’s not just because of that. It’s a deeper part of Finn he tries to constantly keep down, away from his daily life.

The other part of him – the other thing – who hisses in the back of his head, _“Do not fall for his tricks. He’ll only destroy you.”_ And usually Finn ignores whatever The Other One says, but he listens this time because Finn sees the way Seth carries himself, like he’s better than everyone, like he’s the reason the company is doing so well - even though he gets handed things to him on a silver platter.

Sure, Finn doesn’t know Seth that well, but something in Finn, not just The Other One, can’t bring himself to like Seth Rollins. As Finn watches Seth who has a smirk on his face, interacting with Hunter backstage, he thinks yeah, he definitely doesn’t like the guy.

 *

_ 2016 _

 

Finn hasn’t thought much of Seth since he’s been called up to Raw. He’s thinking of him now when he’s told he’ll be feuding with him for the Universal Championship at SummerSlam in a couple of weeks.

It’s Hunter who asks him to come and see him after his final match of the night – after his debut on Raw, which still doesn’t even seem real.

Finn enters Hunter’s office and Hunter greets him with a big smile and a hug.

“Hell of a debut, huh?” grins Hunter.

Finn lets out a chuckle and smiles; “You could say that.”

Hunter shakes his head. “So modest,” he says, a fond smile on his face.

Finn grins.

“So, the reason I called you in here,” Hunter begins, “Is that we’re going to have you and Seth feuding. We’ll do a couple promos of you two in the ring leading up to your match at SummerSlam to amp up things a bit and get the crowd excited about it.”

There’s a stir inside Finn as soon as Hunter had said Seth’s name, but he pushes down that part of him for a moment before giving Hunter a quick smile.

“Well, this should be interesting. Going to have to work on my mic skills if I want to keep with him,” laughs Finn and Hunter gives out his own little chuckle at that last bit.

_Remember what I told you, little one._

Ignoring the voice in his head, Finn continues talking with Hunter, catching up on things before he finally parts ways and leaves Hunter’s office. Finn heads down to the locker room area to gather his things and take a quick shower before heading out and back to the hotel him and the others have been put in.

It’s just outside the locker room where Finn runs into Seth, who’s already dressed and by the looks of it, had a shower as well. He’s looking down at his phone with headphones on, head bobbing to the music that Finn can hear faintly.

 _Betrayer,_ hisses The Other One.

Seth’s head pops up quickly, a look of confusion on his face as he searches his surroundings and his eyes stop on Finn’s.

Finn’s heart stutters for a second when Seth holds his gaze a few seconds longer before Seth glances down at his phone again pausing his music. Finn takes a deep breath ignoring the way his stomach feels and pushing down The Other One further back in his head. He makes way inside the locker room and he can feel Seth’s eye on the back of his head, but he ignores it heading to gather his things.

He hears what can only be Seth’s footsteps behind him and it only confirms Finn’s suspicion when it’s Seth’s voice that fills the empty locker room.

“Hey! Did you say something back there?”

“Nah, mate,” Finn responds. He grabs his towel and one of the travel sized shampoo and soaps he carries with him in his bags and turns around only to collide with Seth’s body. Seth grabs a hold of his arms to steady him and Finn’s eyes flash up to Seth’s and they hold each other’s gaze for a moment. Finn’s faintly aware that they’re only inches apart and it’s only when someone else enters the locker room that they let go of each other and break their gaze. Seth takes a step back and there’s a cocky smile on his face which means nothing good for Finn.

“You ready to take on The Man?” says Seth, the cocky smile still on his face. It takes a lot of effort for Finn not to roll his eyes at Seth at that moment and instead gives him a tight smile. With some cockiness in his voice he says, “I think I should be asking you that question. You’ve never faced someone like me, Rollins.”

A flicker of surprise passes on Seth’s face before he grins, a glint of something in his eyes that Finn can tell is nothing nice.

“We’ll see,” cackles Seth, and God, is that laugh even more annoying in person, thinks Finn. This time though Finn doesn’t hold back and rolls his eyes. He doesn’t say anything else to Seth and leaves him behind as he goes to the showers.

Finn feels some self-satisfaction from that and no one can prove that he had a smirk plastered on his face as he walks away from Seth.

 

-

“Okay, Rollins and Balor, you’re going out there in a couple minutes so be prepared. Finn, you’re going out there first for an interview with Michael Cole and then Seth we’ll cue you in when to go,” says one of the backstage hands.

Finn nods at them and he looks towards Seth who does the same thing. Seth catches Finn’s eyes and he sends a cocky smile his way. Finn keeps his face blank and breaks eye contact with Seth and instead walks closer to the entrance way to get onto the stage.   

It still feels so surreal to Finn that he’s here, that he’s on Raw. That’s he’s actually going to SummerSlam to fight for the first ever Universal Championship. He sneaks a glance behind him and watches Seth finish wetting his hair and thinks, _I’m going to beat you_.

“Finn, get ready! You’re up!” someone shouts at him.

Finn looks back to the entrance and the beginning of his theme starts playing. He takes a couple of deep breaths and then he’s out walking to the stage. His back is turned facing the crowd when the first guitar starts playing and he’ll never get sick of the cheers. He turns around, soaking in the crowd, motioning for them to cheer for him and nodding his head when he does.

He’ll never get tired of crowds cheering for him as he makes his way down the ramp or the way they raise their arms with him along the way. He makes way to the ring finishing up the rest of his entrance and he’s handed a microphone and Finn can’t help but smile and shakes Michael’s hand as he goes to stand beside him.

“Finn, welcome,” Michael begins. “Stephanie McMahon and Mick Foley shocked the WWE universe when they made you a first round draft pick for Monday Night Raw. And last week you proved the draft pick was not a fluke. What a wild couple of weeks for you in your career.”

Finn smiles and starts speaking, “Michael you said it yourself - wild couple of weeks. Absolutely unbelievable, but I knew,” Finn pauses for just a second and continues. “That when I heard my name called in the draft, that I had to come to Monday Night Raw and make an impact!”

The crowd cheers for him and he continues. “And I also knew that coming here meant all of the things – “

He’s cut off from continuing what he was going to say because in that moment Seth’s theme hits and Finn looks towards the entrance of the stage with a look of annoyance. He watches as Seth - the cocky bastard - raises his arms and embraces the crowd as he walks down the ring with a stride that can only be interpreted as an ‘I’m better than you’ type of walk.

Finn thought he was supposed to get through his interview with Michael before Seth could come out and do all that talking that he does, but Finn guesses he was wrong. Seth Rollins comes out when Seth Rollins pleases, Finn thinks, annoyed at the interruption.

They’re both staring each other down as Seth’s make his way to ring and Seth stops for a second as they do just that and Seth gives Finn a self-satisfied smirk which Finn returns mockingly.

Seth enters the rings and they’re both moving towards each other until Seth grabs the microphone and tells Michael to take a hike because he’s going to be handling this from here on out.

Finn knows the gist of what he was told they’d be talking about face to face with each other but he knows these promos can go a completely different route.

Seth lets out one his annoying laughs as Michael gets out of the ring and then he’s focusing all his attention on Finn.

“Ladies and gentlemen! My opponent for SummerSlam – Finn Balor!” Seth shouts out. Finn shrugs out his jacket and throws it out of the ring because he knows something will go down between them. The air between them is thick as Finn watches every move Seth is making.

“Let me tell you a little about Finn. In case you didn’t know, Finn is a former NXT champion,” Seth says, and Finn licks his lips as his face is still blank as he listens to Seth continue. “I mean he wasn’t the first NXT champion actually, that was – that was, Seth Rollins. I did that, thank you,” he smiles, “Thank you very much.”

Finn nods his head and continues looking at Seth, while internally he can feel The Other One wanting get his hands on Seth. Hell, Finn himself wants get his hands on Seth just to show him who really is a champion.

“But hey, Finn was a first round pick in the brand extension draft. I mean he wasn’t like the first overall pick, he couldn’t have been because that was – that was me, Seth Rollins. I did that, I did that. Thank you, thank you.”

Finn breaths in deeply and rolls his eyes as he turns his head away from Seth for a moment. Of course, Rollins is here to praise himself. It’s what he does best.

“But last week, Finn shocked the world when he pinned Roman Reigns,” continues Seth and Finn smiles and nods at that because yeah, he did that. “You know what? That’s admirable but I had a career threatening injury and on my first night back I pinned Roman Reigns and beat him for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship,” he smirks. “So, you, you’re alright, but I mean, everything you did, I kind of did it first and did it better.” Finn glares at him, his face showing annoyance towards Seth, but Seth still continues on telling Finn that he’s a bad Hollywood remake version of himself.

Finn already wants to get his hands on Rollins, show him what he’s really made of, but Seth is really testing his patience and God, does Seth ever just shut up?

Seth continues on his Hollywood comparison and he lets out another one his laughs and Finn continues to wait in annoyance and mild anger for a chance to speak, but when Seth continues that laugh of his, Finn’s had enough.

“Seth, are you done? Are you finished?” he asks, with annoyance in his voice.” Are you finished? You know some of the things you say are true. You were the first to do a lot of those things.” He sees Seth cock his head to the side a bit but Finn continues. “But at SummerSlam, I’m going to beat you and I’m going to become the first ever WWE Universal Champion!”

The crowd cheers at that and Finn watches as Seth smiles and laughs, like it’s the most absurd thing. Seth continues making fun of Finn’s prospect of capturing that championship and along the way insults the crowd’s hometown baseball team in typical Seth Rollins style.

 _Let me out, little one, let me out_ , The Other One whispers. _Let me show him who he’s messing with_. And Finn thinks, no, not now - not now - and pushes him to the back of his head.

“But I got to give credit where credit is due, man. You were one of hell of a NXT champion,” Seth says. “The men you beat down there. The legacy you created. NXT wouldn’t be where it is without Finn Balor. It’s true.”

There must’ve been mild surprise on Finn’s face showing when Seth had said that last part because Seth gives him a small shrug. Sure, Finn’s surprised, but he knows not to trust Seth. Seth says and does things to get what he wants and Finn isn’t in the business to trust someone like Seth.

There’s a moment where the crowd takes over clearly still not over the insult Seth gave them about their team and Finn has to give a quick smile of amusement at that as Seth tells them again that their team sucks before he again is facing Finn and talking again because when isn’t Seth Rollins not talking?

“Around here, I’m the man,” And there’s that infamous laugh once again and Finn’s had enough. Finn smiles as he starts talking. “You know what Seth? I’ve been watching you a long time on TV and I used to think your laugh was annoying, but man in person it is horrible!”

As soon as he finishes those words, Finn can tell right away that those words cut deep into Seth with the way his face has a slight trace of hurt in them, but his eyes, there’s fire in them like he’s ready to fight back, but Finn isn’t letting him because he’s not done with what he has to say to the self-proclaimed “Man” of Monday Night Raw.

Finn continues speaking. He tells Seth that every place he’s been, there was someone claiming to be “The Man” and he would always take their place. Finn makes sure to let Seth know that he’ll being take his place.

Once again, they’re staring at each other and the tension between them is thick and heavy. Both of them looking at each other with mild hatred and annoyance. Looking like they want to strangle the other. It’s like someone lit a match and dropped it because it snowballs from there. They throw words at each other, screaming at each other, making sure the other one knows that they won’t back down. Finn makes sure to let Seth know that he won’t back down. He makes sure to tell Seth that whilst Finn earned his spot at SummerSlam, it’s Seth who had his handed to him. Finn can tell it hits a sore spot within him because he comes out screaming with a different kind of fire in his eyes and shouts at Finn that he’s never had anything handed to him, that he, like Finn, earned his way to get that championship belt.

They spew out some more words and with each word they’re now inches apart. They’ve both said their last words and they’re both staring into each other’s eyes with fiery anger. Finn knows neither one of them is going to back down. Finn feels that same stirring in his stomach any time he’s in close proximity of Seth. He doesn’t know what it means, but he knows it’s nothing good, so he ignores it.

He watches as Seth looks from one side of the ring to the other, before he backs away, but Finn never takes his eyes off Seth’s face and he knows it was a good idea because Seth goes to attack him but Finn’s ready. Finn attacks Seth and in the process Seth goes out of the ring. He sees Seth trying to get back in the ring, but Finn moves towards him ready. Instead, Seth backs away. Their eyes never leave each other’s as Finn’s theme starts playing. He watches as Seth spews out words he can’t hear, but Finn can get the gist of it. Finn can see the anger on Seth’s face and Finn himself feels the same exact way.

Yeah, he really doesn’t like Seth Rollins.

 

 

“So,” says a voice behind him and Finn lets out a sigh. He turns around is greeted with Seth’s smirking face. “I learned something today about you.”

Finn rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. They’re in the lobby of the hotel they’re staying at for tonight’s show. Finn had just finished checking in when he heard Seth’s voice behind him. Finn motions towards the elevators indicating they’ll continue their conversation in a minute. Uncrossing his arms, he collects his bags, giving a quick smile and thank you to the receptionist before making his way to the elevators. He can hear Seth follow him from behind and Finn had noticed that Seth didn’t have any of his bags with him, so he assumes he’s already been here and checked in earlier than Finn.

They’re the only ones in the elevators when they step inside and as soon as the doors close, Finn watches as Seth leans against the elevator wall, arms crossed, sporting a smile.

“Don’t you want to know what I learned about you?” Seth asks, raising an eyebrow.

Finn gives him an exasperated look before answering. “And what might that be, Seth?” He presses his floor number before glancing back at Seth with the same look.

Seth’s smile disappears as he leans off the wall and uncrosses his arms. He takes a couple steps towards Finn, and Finn’s stomach flips. Seth stops only inches away from Finn and he rakes his eyes down Finn’s body, before meeting Finn’s own. Finn ignores the goosebumps he feels on his arms and the way his heart skips a beat. They stare at each other for a moment, not saying anything. They always seem to being doing that these days, Finn thinks. Staring too much into each other’s eyes not saying a word.

He sees Seth’s eyes flicker down to Finn’s lips for a split second before meeting his eyes again and Finn curses his heart for racing so fast. He doesn’t know why he doesn’t move away from Seth and he doesn’t want to think too much about it. He watches as Seth leans in and Finn sucks in a quiet breath and his breathing stops for a moment. He sees the corner of Seth’s mouth quirk as his eyes shine with what Finn can only assume is with no good intentions. Seth’s eyes flicker away from Finn’s own and Finn’s heart is racing a mile a minute. Seth’s head is titled to side as he moves closers to Finn’s ear and Finn can feel Seth’s hot breath on his ear.

“I learned,” Seth whispers, his breath sending goosebumps down Finn’s entire body, “That you’re not really Finn Balor.” Finn can almost feel the vibrations as Seth laughs into his ear. “I heard that there’s some sort of Demon King in you,” Seth says in a mocking voice. “I think it’s a load of crap.”

Finn feels a rumbling in the back of his head that he ignores and pushes back. Instead, he moves his head enough to feel Seth’s beard on his. This close, Finn’s heart is still racing but he doesn’t let that deter him.

“You don’t know what you’re messing with,” Finn whispers into Seth’s ear. Finn smirks when he hears Seth suck in a breath of his own.

Finn’s still smirking when he hears the ding of the elevator telling him he’s reached his floor. He removes himself from Seth and exits the elevator and when Finn looks back, Seth’s staring at him with darkened eyes. It does something funny to Finn’s stomach and instead of thinking too much of it, he throws a not so friendly grin towards Seth just as the elevator doors close.

Finn takes a moment to close his eyes and breathe. His head is a swirling mess with The Other One and what he felt in that moment being so close to Seth. He doesn’t want to think too much about the way his heart was racing or the feeling in his stomach.

He has a championship to win.

 

-

Finn’s getting the last touches of his Demon paint on when Neville comes into the room, sitting down on one of the chairs beside Finn. He watches as Neville takes in his attire.

“I tried to warn him earlier,” Neville tells him, meeting Finn’s eyes. Finn doesn’t need a name to know Neville is talking about Seth.

Finn shrugs. “Yeah well, I told him he doesn’t know what he’s messing with. He’s stubborn, I’ll give him that.”

Neville gives him a look that tells Finn they’ll be talking about that interaction later but Finn shakes his head. He doesn’t really care to talk about it. Neville rolls his eyes at him but gives him a small smile before turning more serious. His eyes flicker to the girl doing the last touches of Finn’s makeup before he’s looking back at Finn. When she’s done and tells Finn he’s all set to go, that’s when Neville starts speaking.

“You going to be okay tonight?” Neville asks, concern on his face.

Finn gives Neville a smile, lucky to have such a great friend. “Yeah, mate. You know I’ve managed to get him under control by now.”

Neville gives him a look knowing damn well sometimes that that isn’t the case, but instead of saying anything, which Finn is grateful about, he sighs and gives Finn a smile. “Good luck, mate. Text me if you need anything after the show, okay?”

Finn nods at that and with a final smile, Neville gets up and leaves the room. Finn takes a moment to collect himself before he himself leaves the room to head to the backstage area where he’s supposed to be.

When he arrives he’s greeted by the backstage personnel. He sees Seth on the TV that’s in the area with them, laughing about the fact that there’s no such thing as a Demon King.

_We’ll show him, little one._

Finn gets into position for his entrance and the beginning of his Demon theme starts playing and he feels The Other One’s giddy at finally being let out to play, a sinister laughing ringing through his head. It’s moments like these, as he’s entering the arena, that he lets The Other One take control – not all of it – but enough.

_I’m coming for you, betrayer._

It’s all The Other One when Finn enters the ring, standing in the middle of it, as he turns his head towards Seth, where he’s on the outside of the ring, watching Finn and The Other One with calculated eyes.

_He’s afraid of me, little one._

Finn and The Other One move back and crouch down against the buckles. He tilts his head to the side, staring straight at Seth, who’s looking back at him with determination and a hint of fear, as he enters the ring. Seth’s taking slow steps towards him so Finn flings himself off the buckle and makes his way to stand in front of Seth. It’s moments like these that Finn and The Other One work as a tandem. 

Seth takes a step closer and so does Finn and The Other One, neither one of them taking their eyes off each other. Finn sees the slight fear on Seth’s face and eyes which The Other One takes pleasure in. Neither one of them say anything, it’s like they’re in their own little world despite the audience that’s watching them.

Seth flicks out his tongue and then he’s attacking. The Other One takes control and fights back like he’s been waiting a long while to do this. Finn’s climbing the rope, ready to jump onto Seth, and Seth, wisely, rolls himself out of the ring as soon as Finn jumps. That doesn’t stop The Other One though, who runs and flings himself outside of the ring onto Seth. He turns going back into the ring and standing in the middle, staring Seth down as he’s dragging himself backwards on the ramp.

_Run away, boy. There’s more to come._

There’s a look of surprise and fear on Seth’s face as if he heard what The Other One said. He’s walking backwards to get backstage and as far away from Finn as he can.

 _I’m coming for you, boy_ , The Other One laughs, gleefully in Finn’s head. _I’m coming for you._

 

-

Pain. That’s all Finn can feel. He’s the first ever Universal Champion and he can’t enjoy it because he knew the moment he held the title, looked down at it, that he’s going to have to give it up. He’s been numb since the moment he knew his shoulder got dislocated, going to survival mode as soon as he popped it back in.

He’s the first ever Raw Universal Champion.

He wishes he could be happier about it.

The doctors in the back give him his diagnosis and he knows he’s going be out for a long while. They’ve wiped off all the paint on his body and wrapped his shoulder and arm. Sami, Kevin, Neville and his friends are there with him. He’s grateful that they’re there with him and telling Finn that they are all spending the night with him in his hotel room. Finn knows that if he were left alone, he would’ve been stuck in his own thoughts and most likely crying himself to sleep.

The moment it happened, the moment he knew he was fucked, he had looked over at Seth who also knew, as soon as Finn’s eyes locked onto his, that something went wrong. Finn saw the regret and something darker, that Finn knew wasn’t directed at Finn himself. Finn was grateful to Seth when they continued the match because Seth was being as careful as he could be with Finn’s injury, both of them calling spots and communicating together.

Finn’s on his way out of the medical room when he sees Seth leaning on the wall outside the door way. Seth has his head down and is fiddling with the bands around his wrist. He must’ve heard Finn come out of the room because his head snaps up and Finn’s heart clenches at the heartbreak on Seth’s face.

“Finn, I’m-” begins Seth, but Finn raises his hand to stop Seth from speaking. If it was possible, Seth’s face falls even more. Finn ignores the way his stomach is in knots and ignores the voice in the back of his head.

“Seth, don’t apologize. Accidents happen, okay?” Finn tells him, but Seth doesn’t seem to be listening. He’s shaking his head.

“No, it’s my fault. I should’ve been careful. I’m so sorry. This is, this is my fault entirely. I fucked up your debut. I fucked up,” Seth’s voices cracks when he says the last part and fuck, Finn doesn’t know what possesses him to grab a hold of Seth’s wrist and squeeze. There’s surprise written on Seth’s face when he looks down at where Finn’s hand is holding Seth’s wrist. Seth’s eyes flickback up to his and Finn makes sure Seth sees the honesty in his eyes.

“Seth,” Finn begins. “It was an accident. Accident. You didn’t do it on purpose. You might be annoying as hell,” Seth gives out a light laugh at that and Finn cracks a smile before continuing. “But I know you would never do this on purpose.” Finn gives Seth’s wrist one last squeeze before letting it go, ignoring how Seth’s fingers twitch.

At the corner of his eyes, Finn sees a figure and when he turns his head he sees that it’s Kevin waiting for him with his bag and his own. Finn looks back at Seth, who’s face still has traces of sadness, but he’s at least attempting to smile.

“Look, I have to go. Remember, it’s not your fault, okay?” Finn says one last time hoping Seth gets the message. Seth nods at that and when Finn is about to turn and leave, Seth takes a hold of Finn’s good arm, surprising Finn. He turns his head and Seth must’ve not been thinking about it when he grabbed Finn’s arm because his face is surprised too. Right away, he lets go. “Sorry, I just. I just, can I get your number? I want to be able to know how your surgery and stuff goes,” he says.

Finn blinks in surprise but nods. “I don’t have my phone with me.”

Seth nods his head towards where Kevin is standing. “He has my number. Get it off him and text me so I have your number.”

Finn nods and gives Seth a small smile. “Have a good night, Seth.”

Seth returns the smile, but Finn can see sadness in his eyes still. “You too, Finn.”

Finn turns away from Seth and heads to where Kevin is waiting for him. Finn doesn’t think too much about how he wishes he could take the sadness away from Seth’s eyes.

 

-

The next night sucks.

When he gives up the title, he tries his best not to cry but it’s a close thing. He hands the title to Mick and he makes his way out of the ring. He’s almost to the back when Seth’s theme hits and he stops in his tracks. He watches as Seth enters with a smug smile. Finn knew this was going to happen, Seth telling him beforehand. He knows Seth’s playing a character but deep down, it still stings and he hates that he feels a little bit of hatred mixed in. Seth looks over at him and there’s that infamous smirk. It’s just a character, Finn reminds himself, willing himself not get angry. Seth turns his attention towards the ring and walks to it and Finn goes backstage.

He’s greeted backstage by his fellow wrestlers and Hunter. Finn has a few words with his friends before he makes his way towards Hunter. There’s a sad smile on Hunter’s face and his eyes are tinged with a hint of red, revealing that he must’ve been crying. Finn feels his owns eyes burn with tears at that and Hunter must have noticed because he puts his hand on Finn’s good shoulder and squeezes.

“Ah, kid. I’m so proud of you,” he says and Finn gives out a watery laugh.

“Yeah?” Finn croaks out.

“Yeah, kid,” replies Hunter, giving Finn a smile. And fuck, Finn lets out a tear at that and he wipes it away quickly. He sees Hunter’s eyes shine and carefully, minding Finn’s injured shoulder, brings him in for a hug. Finn squeezes Hunter back with his good arm and after a moment, they let go. He sees Hunter wipe away a tear but doesn’t say anything.

“Are you staying for the rest of show?” Hunter asks him. Finn shakes his head. “No. Early flight to Birmingham for the surgery. Going back to the hotel to sleep.”

Hunter nods at that. “Good call. Keep me updated on everything.”

Finn nods his head and they both say their goodbyes with a final hug.

 

 

When he makes it back to his hotel room, he’s exhausted. He wants nothing more than to sleep but he knows he has to eat something first. He changes out his suit with a bit of difficulty and he decides to forgo a shirt to make things easier and puts on a pair of sweatpants. He orders his food over the phone and turns on the TV. He could watch tonight’s Raw, but he doesn’t want to. It feels too soon. So, he switches to a generic channel.

His food arrives half an hour later and he devours it all. The hotel worker comes back and takes his empty plates and Finn shuts off the TV. He does his nightly routine and makes sure that there’s enough pillows supporting his shoulder and he finally gets into bed and God, does it feel good. He grabs his phone and unlocks it and without thinking, he finds himself in last night’s text thread with Seth. Finn had gotten Seth’s number last night from Kevin who gave it to him without asking any questions. Seth and him didn’t talk much about anything just some random things. Finn hovers over thinking about texting him, but he shakes his head. No, he’s still at the arena. Instead, sets his alarm for the morning and places his phone on the night table beside him. It’s moments later when he finally falls asleep.

 

 

The next morning is a whirlwind. It’s still fairly dark out when he wakes up but he powers through his morning routine and gets dressed. His things are already packed and he gets help from one of the hotel workers for his bags. They help him put it in the cab he’s taking to the airport and he’s off.

His phone pings indicating a text. He takes it out of his pocket and he curses his heart for skipping a beat when he sees Seth’s name. It’s early, so Finn’s surprised that Seth texted this early. Finn unlocks his phone and goes to his messages and clicks on Seth’s name.

  **Good luck on the surgery pal.**

Pal? Finn smiles and shakes his head and types back his response.

**You’re up early, Rollins.**

**Going to get some breakfast before going to the gym.**

Finn shakes his head. Of course. Though before he can respond back his phone pings with another message from Seth.

**Also wanted to see you before you left.**

Finn stops breathing for a second and he feels his heart stutter. God damn it, don’t do this to yourself, he tells himself. His hand is slightly shaking when he responds back.

**Yeah?**

**Yeah.**

Fuck, Finn thinks leaning back in his seat. Fuck, he’s so screwed.

 

*

 

_ 2017 _

 

It’s some kind of irony that six months later, in February, Seth ends up on the bed beside him in Birmingham. When it happened, Seth had texted him about how long he was going to be out for and mentioned he was coming to Birmingham to rehab alongside with him. Finn had responded in jest with telling Seth that he was glad he was out for six weeks but also telling him it could’ve been worse. He had also posted a picture of himself with a get well soon card to Seth. Seth had called him groaning about the post and Finn had laughed.

That was another thing. They were friends. Somehow, someway in these past six months, him and Seth had become friends. It’s surprising, to say the least.

Finn’s just finished getting dressed when there’s a knock on his hotel room door. He knows who it is and when he opens it, he’s greeted with Seth’s smiling face.

“Hey, just a sec. I gotta grab my bag and then we can go. Come in,” Finn smiles, motioning for Seth to step in. When he does, he closes the door and heads to Finn’s bed and sits down. After a moment, he lies down and he groans.

“Okay, this was a bad idea. Now I don’t want to get up again,” Seth says, stretching out his arms. Finn rolls his eyes at him and picks up his own bag. He kicks at Seth’s good leg and Seth lets out a squawk. “Hey! I’m injured!”

Finn rolls his eyes again at Seth’s dramatics. “Not that leg you aren’t. Get up, you arse. I want breakfast and I know you love your coffee.”

Seth lets out another groan before he sticks out his hand indicating to Finn that he wants him to lift him up. Finn lets out a fond sigh and heaves Seth up. They’re less than a foot apart when Seth gets back on his feet and Finn’s still holding onto Seth’s hand. They stand there for a moment looking at each other and Finn can feel the smile on his face and there’s a small one on Seth’s own face. His eyes flicker down to Finn’s lips and Finn can’t help but to lick them and when Seth’s eyes meet his again, they’re darker than they were before.

Finn clears his throat and drops Seth’s hand. “Breakfast?” He asks. And he watches Seth blink and snap himself out of whatever moment they had as he agrees. Finn makes his way to the door and he hears Seth follow him from behind. As they exit the hotel room together, Finn ignores the voice in the back of his head telling him not to trust Seth.

It’s far too late for that.

 

 

The WWE 24 crew has been following Finn around for quite some time now. They’ve been filming a lot of Finn’s life for the past six months as he’s been trying to heal up and get fit for WrestleMania.

It’s been a couple weeks since Seth had come to Birmingham to rehab his knee injury when Finn finds out he’s not going to be in the WrestleMania line up. It feels – it doesn’t feel great. He’s gutted to say the least. It hurts a lot.

Seth’s with him in Finn’s room trying to lighten Finn’s mood. They cheated a little bit on their diet by ordering pizza but neither one is going to say anything to anyone. They’ve been watching a bunch of home improvement and cooking shows and one of the cooking shows is playing right now, but Finn isn’t paying attention. He’s lost in his thoughts. Fuck, if he had just worked harder maybe he could’ve made his way back to performing live and having a storyline with someone so he could be in the WrestleMania lineup.

Seth must’ve noticed that Finn wasn’t really into whatever was on TV because he lets out a sigh and moves up to lie beside him, leaning back onto the headboard like Finn was.

“Finn,” Seth says.

“How did you deal with it?” Finn asks instead, looking at Seth. “How did you deal that year, when you couldn’t compete during WrestleMania?”

Seth searches his eyes before he responds. He looks towards the now muted TV and starts speaking. “It sucked.  A lot. It just sucked. Watching the others compete, your friends, I was happy for them – truly I was – but man, all I could think was ‘that should be me’ out there.” Seth takes a deep breath and meets Finn’s eyes. “I told myself that this was just one WrestleMania I’m missing. That when I get back, I’ll be on more WrestleMania’s for years to come. That I’ll be on every paper-view.” Seth pauses for a moment, searching Finn’s eyes. “I know,” he continues. “I know it’s different because I physically couldn’t and you can, but Finn, you’re one of the best wrestlers in the world right now. It’s one WrestleMania. You’re going to be on every single one for so many years. You’re going to be on every paper-view. Don’t tell yourself any different. You’re one of the best in the world and you have so many more WrestleMania’s to come after this one.”

Finn feel his stomach flip at Seth just finished telling him. He feels a grin growing on his face and he feels the fondness in his heart for Seth. Seth, seeing his grin, playfully groans and roll his eyes but Finn isn’t fooled. He can see the mirth in Seth’s eyes.

“Wow, Rollins. You do have a heart,” Finn teases.

“Ugh,” Seth groans. “I take it all back. You suck.”

Finn lets out laugh and shakes his head. He rests his head to the side as he looks at Seth. “No take backs.”

Seth lets out a chuckle, as he rubs his eyes. He has tired eyes when he looks back at Finn, but they’re glistening with happiness. Finn gives him a fond smile. “Tired?”

Seth gives him a sheepish nod and Finn huffs a laugh through his nose. “You can stay here if you want and sleep I don’t mind some cuddling,” he winks and grins at Seth.

Seth gives him a fond eye roll and gets up from the bed. “You’re funny. I’m going back to my room. I’ll see you for breakfast in the morning.” He takes the remote and turns off the TV before setting on the night table beside the bed. He grabs his phone and wallet pocketing it in his pants and makes his way to the door.

“Goodnight, Finn,” Seth says in a soft, quiet. Finn smiles and in an equally soft voice, says the same thing.

When he sees the door shut behind Seth, Finn groans into his hands. He really is fucked.

 

 

A couple days later, Seth is cleared to go back and wrestle. Finn is the one who drives him to the airport for his flight and when he pulls up to the front, he helps Seth take his bags out his car.

“Text me when you land?” asks Finn.

“I will. Text me when you’re cleared?” Seth asks him instead and Finn smiles and nods. Seth smiles back and then with one last goodbye, he heads inside the airport. Finn watches him disappear through the doors before he gets back into his car. It’s quiet now and Finn didn’t realize he’d miss Seth’s constant chatter, but he does. Now there’s something Finn never thought he’d think about.

 

Later that day, Finn goes about his usual business at the rehab centre. At night, when he’s back in his room getting into bed, his phone starts ringing. Grabbing it from the night table, he sees it’s Seth calling and his stomach flips.

“Hello?” Finn answers.

“I landed,” Seth says as a greeting and Finn shakes his head even though Seth can’t see him doing it.

“I figured, mate.”

Seth lets out a laugh. “Sorry, Uce and Ambrose took me out for dinner and took my phone hostage for the duration. They only just gave it back to me.”

Finn laughs at that, happy to hear Seth on good terms with his Shield brothers. He and Seth confided all of things to each other while they were here in Birmingham together. Seth, Finn learned, is a complex guy. He keeps a lot of his emotions and feelings close to his heart, too afraid to let anyone get to close and hurt him. He’s betrayed and been betrayed and Seth had told him it wasn’t a good feeling. Telling Finn he hadn’t liked who he was for a long while. And Finn had listened and shared his own secrets he kept close to his heart.

“Yeah? How was it-” Finn interrupts himself with a yawn. He blinks. Shit, he didn’t realize how tired he was.

Seth hearing the yawn immediately apologizes. “Fuck, you just got into bed when I called you didn’t you? Shit, Finn, I’ll let you go then.”

“No Seth, you’re fine. I’m glad you called. I have news of my own. I’m coming back the day after tomorrow. I’m finally cleared,” Finn tells him, grinning.

“Dude! That’s awesome!” Seth exclaims and Finn can hear the joy in Seth’s voice and Finn? Finn melts.

“Yeah, I’ll be seeing you and everyone soon for a couple house shows before Mania,” Finn tells him and he thinks he can hear the grin in Seth’s voice when he repeats his earlier statements.

“Tell me your flight details tomorrow okay?” Seth says. “I’ll come pick you up.”

“Sounds good,” Finn says, agreeing.

“Okay, now I’ll let you go. Goodnight, Finn. See you soon,” Seth says softly, and Finn swears he could almost see him smiling.

“Goodnight, Seth.”

 

-

 

He’s a bundle of nerves and excitement as he’s making his way towards the gorilla area. He’s carrying his leather jacket and a bottle of water as his makes his way inside the room. He puts his water down and slips on his jacket. He’s in the zone, ready to go out and beside him is Seth, getting ready himself to go out.

“Welcome back,” Seth tells him, grasping his hand and pulling him in for a hug. Finn laughs in his head. As if they hadn’t seen each other earlier. “It’s your night, baby.” It’s a quick hug, both of them slapping each other on the back and they let go and Seth leaves just as his theme starts playing and makes his way out to head to the ring.

He waits a couple of minutes before his own theme starts playing and then he’s out. He’s finally back. The crowd is deafening and it’s the best feeling in the world.

The match goes as it was planned with him and Seth picking up the win. It’s Finn who pins Kevin and after, Finn and Seth look towards each other and Seth makes his way to Finn, grabs his arm and raises it.

Not even less than a year ago, things were different. Seth and him wouldn’t be tag team partners and Finn knows for a fact that Seth wouldn’t have been raising Finn’s arm.

But here they are. Together - winning together - and it’s a great feeling.

 

 

After the show and after a lot of congratulations and welcome back’s, Finn makes his way to the arena garage with his bags. Seth and him are riding together back to the hotel in the same vehicle that had picked them up.

He gives a nod to the driver and throws his bag into trunk and he’s just about to close it when an arm stops him. Turning his head, he sees it’s Seth with a grin on his face.

“Record timing,” Seth says, throwing his bag into the trunk alongside Finn’s. Finn rolls his eyes and shuts the trunk door. They both make their way to opposite sides of the backseats.

“Room service?” Finn asks, as his clasps his seatbelt on and Seth does the same.

“Yeah. My room or yours?” Seth asks, looking at him. Finn shrugs. “Doesn’t matter. Yours for a change?” Finn grins. Seth lets out a chuckle. “Fine.”

The ride to the hotel is quiet both of them preoccupied on their phones. When they get to the hotel, Seth is the first one out and grabs both their bags from the trunk. Finn takes his bag from Seth and gives him a, “Thanks,” in which Seth replies back with a nod. There’s luckily no one fans waiting outside the hotel entrance, so they make their way inside the hotel with no incidents. He knows him and Seth are on the same floor like most of the other wrestlers so when they get inside the elevator, Finn presses one button.

“Remember the first time we were in an elevator together?” Seth asks him and Finn furrows his eyebrows.

“What? When you whispered in my ear about the Demon in me being fake?” Finn asks him, raising an eyebrow. There’s a rumbling in the back of his head like always when The Other One is mentioned and Finn pushes him back deep in his head.

Seth’s got a sheepish look on his face as he rubs the back of his neck. “Not so fake.”

Finn rolls his eyes and smiles. “No. But why are you asking about our first time in an elevator?”

Seth opens his mouth to answer but closes it back. His eyes flicker down to Finn’s lips and Seth licks his own lips. Finn’s heart (and curse his heart, he thinks) starts beating faster and he has a flashback to the moment back in 2016 where he and Seth had this exact moment, albeit they were closer.

The moment is ruined when the elevator dings and the doors open to indicate their arrival to their floor.

Finn’s heart is still racing when Seth’s eyes meet his again. Seth’s usual brown eyes are almost black and Finn’s certain his pupils are covering most of the blue. Seth seems to finally snap out of whatever trance he was in and realizes the doors are beginning to close, he sticks out his foot to stop it and they open back up again. Seth exits the elevator and Finn follows him, still reeling from what had just happened. Their rooms are on opposite sides of the floor and Seth turns around giving a Finn a quick smile.

“See you in ten?” Seth asks him.

Finn nods.

He watches Seth hesitate for a moment, but thinks better of it and instead turns around and walks towards his room.

Finn watches him leave and he’s tempted to call him back, ask him what had just transpired between them. No, he thinks, turning around and walking to his room, it doesn’t mean anything.

 

 

 

They don’t talk about it when Finn goes to Seth’s room. Instead, they order food like planned and have the TV volume on low as it plays a random channel. Finn’s lying down on the bed ignoring the TV while he’s scrolling through Instagram and Seth is resting against the backboard of the bed while he does the same.

It’s quiet moments like these that Finn appreciates a lot. They’ve gotten comfortable enough, especially while they were in rehab, that they can just sit and hang out in silence.

Glancing away from his phone, Finn looks over at Seth. He takes a moment to drink in Seth’s appearance. Seth’s wearing his glasses and his messy hair is tucked into a grey beanie. Finn watches as Seth scrunches up his nose which indicates to Finn that he had seen something on his phone that he didn’t particularly like and Finn’s fingers tingle with a need to smooth out the lines from that.

_You’re a fool, little one._

Stop, Finn thinks, trying to push The Other One to the back of his head.

 _He’s a Kingslayer_ , hisses The Other One. _He’ll do the same to us._

Finn ignores those words and tries to firmly push The Other One to the back of his mind. He doesn’t need this right now.

_Kingslayer!_

With one final push, he manages to get The Other One put away deep within his head and it’s finally quiet in his head without the other voice, but Seth’s now looking his way with a slight panicked look on his face.

“What did you just say?” asks Seth with a hint of frantic in his voice. Seth’s sitting up now, tense like he’s ready to fight and Finn’s stomach flips.

“Nothing,” Finn replies, shaking his head.

“No,” Seth says, shaking his own head. “I heard – I heard someone say something in my head.”

Finn’s eyes widen. It can’t be possible. The Other One doesn’t communicate with anyone else but Finn. Seth’s still looking at him for answers and when Finn glances down, he sees Seth’s hands slightly shaking.

“I-I think it was the demon,” confesses Finn. He watches as Seth’s eyebrows furrow and his eyes squint like he’s trying to decide whether or not Finn is telling the truth or just fucking with him. “I call him The Other One. He’s always there in the back of my head, but I try and keep him silent as much as possible,” Finn explains further. He sees Seth relax a fair bit, but his eyes are still searching Finn’s.   

They don’t say anything for a moment and it’s Seth who breaks the silence.

“I heard him – The Other One – last year a couple times,” Seth confesses and Finn’s eyes widened slightly. “What?” Finn says. “When?”

Seth looks at him, his eyes roaming Finn’s face before he looks away to the side. Finn sees the way Seth’s Adam’s apple moves as he swallows. He lets out a sigh before he turns his attention back to Finn.

“The first time was the night you debuted,” Seth says. He moves so he’s in a sitting position with his leg crossed, never taking his eyes off Finn’s. “It was outside the locker room.” And Finn, Finn remembers that, the way his heart had stuttered for a second when Seth had caught his eyes outside the locker room. Seth continues talking, his eyes still on Finn’s. “The other time was when you came out as the Demon King. While I was walking back, I heard him in my head, laughing. Scared the shit out me,” Seth chuckles humourlessly.

Finn feels the rumblings in the back of his head and no, he thinks, no – not now – and pushes The Other One back.

“That’s never happened before. I don’t know why it’s different with you,” Finn admits. He’s moved so he’s sitting up against the head board and his eyes are back on Seth’s. Seth’s now looking at him with darkened eyes and Finn doesn’t know what to do about that. He ignores how it makes his stomach feel and he ignores how it makes his heart race just a little a bit. It seems to be doing that quite a lot these days.

“Is he-” Seth hesitates for a second and Finn can see some indecisiveness in Seth’s eyes, but he continues on anyways. “Does he control you at all?”

Finn shakes his head. “No, I’ve been able to control him for a long time now. There are times though where he’ll slip out, but I can usually push him back. Although, with the Demon King gimmick, I let a piece of him come to the forefront,” he admits. Seth’s eyes squint at that and Finn sees a flash of betrayal and he rushes to explain himself. “I would never let him hurt anyone. It’s not like that.”

Finn watches as an array of emotions flashes through Seth’s dark eyes and this time Finn’s heart is racing out fear. What if Seth decides this friendship they’ve tentatively grew over the past year wasn’t worth it? What if - what if one night he decides to do what he had done to his Shield brothers?  

Seth must’ve noticed how anxious Finn was getting because he grabs a hold of Finn’s wrist. Finn blinks in surprise and looks down to see Seth’s hand wrapped around his wrist tightly.

“Hey,” Seth begins, his voice soft and Finn looks up at him. He feels Seth’s thumb rubbing back and forth on his pulse point on his wrist and Finn’s tempted to look down, but he’s too memorized by Seth’s eyes which is shining with determination and something Finn can’t put his finger on. “Hey,” Seth repeats again softly. “I know you’d never hurt anyone, Finn. You’re – God – you’re so good. Demon or no demon,” he finishes, smiling faintly.

Finn doesn’t think his heart as stopped racing the moment Seth grabbed a hold of Finn’s wrist and he feels like he’s going to have a heart attack. He knows Seth’s being sincere in his words because Seth doesn’t just say anything to anyone. There’s a constant guilt in Seth’s eyes that can Finn can see if he looks close enough. Seth doesn’t keep many - or if at all - people close to him. Finn knows Seth keeps his feelings and emotions close and buried deep, but Seth’s all heart and it bleeds through no matter how hard he tries to convince others otherwise.

Finn’s about to respond when there’s a knock at the door and they both jump at that, startled. Seth lets go of Finn’s wrist. He clears his throat and straightens out his glasses before getting off the bed. As soon as he turns away, Finn closes his eyes and puts a hand against his own chest trying to stop his heart racing. He hears the distinct sound of Xavier’s voice at the door and Finn opens his eyes to see Xavier stepping in with a smile on his face. When he sees Finn, he smiles even bigger.

“Finn!” Xavier exclaims and Finn grins back at him thankful for a distraction. “I was just about to ask Seth but since you’re here too I’ll ask you both,” he says looking back at Seth before looking at Finn again. “A bunch of us are gathering in my room to play some video games. You guys in?”

Finn looks over at Seth who just shrugs in a why not kind of way. He looks back to Xavier and smiles. “Sure. Seth?”

Seth throws a smirk Finn’s way. “You know, as The Champ, I’m always ready to see people lose against me.”

Finn rolls his eyes at that and looks at Xavier who’s watching the two of them with an amused smile. “We’ll be there in a couple minutes,” says Finn.  Xavier grins at that and tells them his room number before leaving.

The door is left open and Finn can hear some of the other guys and girls out in the hall mingling. He looks over at Seth and is surprised to find him already looking at Finn with dark eyes. They look at each other for what feels like an eternity, the air thick. Finn’s the one who breaks the eye contact not able to handle the pounding of his heart and the way Seth is looking at him. He looks around for his phone finding it underneath the covers and he gets up and off the bed and slips on his shoes. He hears Seth gather his things as well and just before they head out, he feels Seth’s hand gently wrap around his arm and his skin tingles from the touch.

“Hey,” Seth says softly and Finn turns his head to look at him and the look – this look – on Seth’s face, Finn can’t explain it but all he knows is that it makes his entire body tingle. “I meant what I said earlier. You gotta believe me, man.”

And Finn, God, he does, but he can’t seem to find the words to say that and instead he gives Seth a small, shy smile and Seth practically beams at that.

Finn’s lost all hope of ever regaining his heartbeat down to a normal rate.

Seth let’s go of his arm and a smirk replaces his grin instead. “C’mon, I want to kick your ass at some Fifa.”

Finn rolls his eyes at him. “Okay there, _Champ_ ,” putting emphasis on the last word. “But, I’ll be kicking your arse.” Finn flashes him a grin and walks out the door.

Seth Rollins, Finn thinks, is a dangerous man.

But he isn’t dangerous because Finn doesn’t trust him - he does trust him. He’s dangerous because Seth Rollins is an easy man to fall for when his layers are peeled back and shown.

 

*

_ 2018 _

 

The rest of 2017 isn’t the greatest for Finn. He’s trying his best and God, he loves being in the ring. The outcome doesn’t matter to him because he’ll always love performing and being in the ring and feeling the rush of excitement from the crowd.

There were a few silver linings near the end of the year and one of them happened to be Seth. Of course, Seth would be a silver lining to him. It’s not like his heart doesn’t stop racing when Seth looks at him a beat too long. Or the fact that Finn’s skin feels like it’s on fire whenever Seth touches him, even when it’s only for a second. It’s not like he’s grinning like a fool in Seth’s direction whenever they had the chance to be in the ring together. It didn’t even have to be in the ring because wherever Seth was, Finn would always have a smile on his face for him.

There have been moments before and after house shows where him and Seth team up or are against each other and the level of excitement between them felt electrifying. Or during matches where Finn would throw a grin Seth’s way and Seth would scoff or throw a smirk back his way because that’s how they are now when together in the ring – mischievous. Like a game of cat and mouse.

And there have been moments in between it all where him and Seth share these looks – and Finn - his stomach flips and his heart betrays him no matter how much he tries to push down his feelings they always somehow manage to bleed through. The only thing he could hope for is that it doesn’t show because he may be feeling one thing, but he doesn’t know if Seth feels the same way because he sees the way Seth is with Dean and Finn’s heart clenches in a not so good way. He feels awful though about Dean being injured and having to sit out for most of 2018 because he’s been there.

So, some silver linings and some not so silver linings.

Right now, they’re in Memphis for Raw tonight and somehow Seth has roped Finn into doing CrossFit early in the day with him. He started doing a bit of CrossFit with Seth the past year and now any chance Seth can get, he drags Finn along with him.

Currently, he’s lying down sprawled on the mat after finishing a greuling session. He’s breathing hard and Seth’s hunched over beside him, laughing.

Finn lets out a groan. “I should’ve gone to breakfast with Karl and Luke instead.”

Seth lets out a breathless laugh at that and holds his hand out for Finn to take but Finn groans and swats it away. “Mate, just leave me be.”

“You’re being dramatic. C’mon man, don’t you want lunch?” asks Seth who’s still holding his hand out for Finn.

Finn lets out a sigh and takes Seth hand who helps lift him up to his feet. He lets go of Seth’s hand to bend down and pick up his bottle and finish the rest of the water that was in it. He lets out a satisfied sigh before looking at Seth who has what Finn can only assume a fond smile on his face as he looks at Finn.

Feeling self-conscious, Finn scratches the back of his neck. “What?” he asks Seth, who just shakes his head the smile still on his face.

“Nothing man. Let’s go back to the hotel so we can shower and change our clothes. I feel disgusting,” he says wrinkling his nose as he takes a sniff of his armpit.

Finn nods his head and they collect their things before heading out.

 

 

They have lunch at catering that’s in the arena they’re in tonight after they went back to the hotel to change and shower. It’s just him and Seth sitting alone together at a table as they finish up eating.  

“We’re facing off tonight. You ready?” Seth asks, smirking.

Finn swallows done the last of his sandwich before answering. He raises his eyebrows and grins. “I am, but are you?”

Seth lets out a laugh at that. “Always, baby,” he says with a smirk on his face. Finn feels his heart jump at the word ‘baby’ and just as he’s about to respond, he sees a happy grin take over Seth’s face as his eyes go from looking at Finn’s to look behind him.

“Uce!” Seth says happily.

Of course, Finn thinks. Seth has a special smile reserved just for his Shield partners.

He sees Seth’s eyes tingle with happiness and adoration as Roman comes and takes a seat at their table. Finn, pushing down the jealousy he feels, gives Roman a smile and a nod, who does the same in return.

“Gentlemen,” says Roman. “What are y’all up to?”

“Finn and I were just finish eating. You not getting anything to eat?” asks Seth. Roman shakes his head. “Already ate,” he says.

Seth nods at that and Finn watches as he takes the last bites of his food and a fond smile takes over his face when he sees Seth scrunch up his nose as a bit of the food drips down on his shirt. He hears Roman let out a chuckle and Finn looks over at him. Roman’s shaking his head and there’s a smile on his face as well as he watches Seth wipe away the food on his shirt. He watches as Roman lifts up his hand and extend it towards Seth’s face. Finn’s stomach flips when Roman’s thumb brushes off the bit of food that was dribbling down Seth’s face, the intimacy of it burning Finn on the inside.  

He watches as Seth gives Roman a soft smile as Roman’s hand drops from his face. “Messy boy,” teases Roman and Seth smirks at that.

“You know how I am,” says Seth, licking his lips.

Finn’s stomach drops at that. He doesn’t have the right to be jealous at that. Seth isn’t his. Seth doesn’t belong to anyone. Seth chooses what parts he shares with someone and if it’s parts that Finn doesn’t have access to, well he can’t be upset about it.

A hand clamps down on his shoulder that startles Finn and he turns his head behind him to see Karl beaming down at him.

“Hey,” he greets and Finn grins, thankful for the distraction. Karl looks at the other two sitting in front of him and gives them a nod.

“Hey, babe!” Finn greets back. Karl smiles at him before looking back at Roman and Seth. “Sorry boys, I’m going to need to borrow him,” he tells them. He looks back down at Finn and raises an eyebrow. Finn turns his back to Roman and Seth and gives them an apologetic smile.  

“Sorry lads. We’ll see you tonight in the ring,” Finn tells them. He looks at Seth, who was smiling just a minute before, but isn’t anymore. There’s a blank look on his face and his eyes are scrutinizing Finn. Ignoring the look, Finn collects his garbage and stands up. He heads to the trash where he throws out his garbage and follows Karl out the doors.

He feels Karl’s eyes on him as their walking in the halls and Finn stops and turns to face him. He crosses his arms and lets out an annoyed sigh. “What, Karl? Do you have something to say?”

Karl searches his eyes for a moment. He looks down the hall before grabbing a hold of Finn’s arm and dragging him to a quiet corner away from roamers in the hallway. This time Karl is the one who crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at Finn.

Finn lets out a huff. “What?” asks Finn, still annoyed.

“Seth,” is all Karl says.

Panic creeps on Finn but he pushes it away and acts nonchalant, shrugging. “What about him?” he asks.

Karl rolls his eyes and uncrosses his arms letting them fall to his side. He lets out a sigh before he begins speaking. “Bub,” he says and oh no, Finn thinks, his eyes have gone sad. “Do you want to tell me something?”

Finn’s heart is racing with nerves and his panic is made worse when a voice in the back of his head speaks.

 _Tell him, little one. Tell him how you really feel about the Kingslayer,_ it hisses.

I feel nothing, Finn tells the voice and hears The Other One cackle before Finn pushes him far back into the box in his mind.

“Finn,” he hears Karl say and Finn snaps out his head, blinking a couple times before focusing his attention back on Karl who’s looking at him with a concerned face. Finn plasters on a fake smile before answering.

“Nothing to tell, babe,” he lies.

Karl gives him a look and Finn curses in his head. He was never able to hide anything from Karl.

“Look, I’m,” Finn pauses, trying to find the right words. “I’m handling it okay? It’s nothing. It’s never going to be anything but a dumb-” and Finn stops speaking there knowing full well that Karl knows what that last word was going to be.

Karl gives him a sad smile. “Oh, bub.” And Finn shrugs at that giving Karl his own sad smile. “Yeah,” Finn says. “Yeah.”

Karl clasps a hand on Finn’s shoulder and squeezes, a gesture of comfort for Finn. He turns his sad smile into a grin and he shakes Finn a bit.

“C’mon, brother. At least we get to kick those nerds butts tonight. That’ll make you feel better.”

Finn laughs at that, feeling relived at not having to talk about his feelings anymore. He feels a rush of fondness for Karl, grateful to have a friend like him for many years.

“You’re right,” he says, ginning at Karl. “That’ll definitely make feel better.”

 

-

 

A week later, Finn finds his vision going dark for a moment and he lies there for a moment trying to regain it. He hears Seth’s theme play and then there’s hands touch him. He’s blinks a few times, struggling to sit up right, but Karl and Luke are there helping him. He’s breathing hard and holding the back of his head and as his vision comes back to him, he looks beyond the ring at Seth who’s walking backwards on the ramp with Jason.

Finn knew, he knew Seth was bringing back the curb stomp. Seth had told him earlier that day while they were preparing for the match, but it still didn’t feel that great.

Seth’s still looking at him, a mix of emotions on his face and Finn’s looking back him and just for a moment, he forgets the crowd and everyone surrounding them as they just look at each other.

He’s snapped out of the trance and he looks away from Seth when he hears Luke and Karl trying to talk him.

“Are you okay?” Luke asks concerned.

Finn nods, letting them help him to his feet as the crowd claps for him. When he looks back to the ramp, Seth is already gone, somewhere backstage.

 

 

 

“You sold that pretty well.”

Finn closes the trunk of the car before he turns around and is greeted by Seth’s presence. He leans back against the trunk and crosses his arm and raises an eyebrow at Seth’s words.

“Hello to you too, Seth. How are you, mate? Good? Me too, thanks for asking.”

He watches as Seth gives him a sheepish smile and rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry. I was just concerned,” he says.

Finn lets out a sigh and gives Seth a smile. “Mate, I’m fine. I just hit my head on the mat too hard, but I’m fine.”  He leans off the trunk and puts a hand on Seth’s shoulder, squeezing. “Don’t worry.”

Seth’s looking at Finn’s hand on his shoulder and Finn, giving one last squeeze, let’s go. Seth looks back at Finn, giving him a smile.

“Do you, uh,” Seth starts talking, taking a pause, swallowing a couple times, before resuming. “Did you want to get some late dinner? Maybe a drink or something, even though I’m not much of a drinker?”

He’s nervous, Finn thinks, confused. Why would he be nervous?

Before Finn can even respond, Seth straightens himself out and there’s a look of determination on his face. “Screw it. I was wondering if you and I could g-”

“Finn!” a voice shouts from behind him, interrupting Seth.

He turns his head to see Karl as the owner of the voice and waving his hand at Finn.

“We’re about to leave! Get in the car and follow us to the restaurant!” Karl shouts.

“Just a sec!” Finn shouts back. He turns his head back towards Seth, only to see his retreating back and Finn’s stomach drops. He opens his mouth to call Seth back to him, to finish what he was going to ask, but he thinks against it.

Maybe it wasn’t anything important, he thinks. Or so he hopes.

 

 

 

He’s getting ready for bed when he finally musters up the courage to text Seth about what he was going to say in the parking garage earlier. He couldn’t stop thinking about it when he was getting a late meal with Karl and Luke and he was distracted enough that he had to bugger off early from the restaurant, telling them he was tired and just wanted to sleep until the flight in the morning.

He settles into his bed with his phone, getting comfortable and unlocks his phone. Going to his messages, he taps on his and Seth’s text thread.

He hesitates when he’s about to start writing a message. He doesn’t even know if Seth’s awake right now.

Shaking his head, he begins to type.

**Hey, we didn’t get a chance to finish our conversation earlier. What were you going to ask me?**

His thumb hovers over the send button, but before he can think too much about it, he taps it.

It’s not even a minute later when he sees the text bubble that Seth’s typing something back and instinctively, his heart starts pounding.

**Don’t worry. It was nothing important.**

Like earlier when he watched Seth’s retreating back, Finn’s stomach drops.

 **Are you sure?** Finn sends back.

**Yes. Goodnight, Finn.**

Finn’s frowning when he sends back his own goodnight text back to Seth. He locks his phone and puts it on the night table beside the bed before shutting off the lamp and getting under the covers.

Finn can’t shake the feeling that it wasn’t just nothing.

 

-

 

“Tried to roll up on me after we teamed up against Miz, didn’t you?”

Seth grins, shrugging. “You know you would’ve done the same thing.”

Finn laughs at that because yeah, he would’ve. He gives Seth a smirk and a shrug of his own. “I guess we know each other’s bodies well enough by now, right?”

Seth smirks. “Do we?” He leans in a bit into Finn at that and Finn ignores the way his body is tingling at those two words and the way Seth is looking at him with his dark eyes. He puts a hand against Seth’s sweaty chest, and gently pushes him away with a smile still on his face.

“Shut up,” Finn tells him and Seth laughs.

They’re in the locker room after the elimination chamber match, Finn already showered and changed into a pair of sweats and a sweater. Seth had just come in moments ago after being eliminated from the match and was getting ready to take his own shower.

He watches as Seth turns away and grabs his towel and some clothing from his bag in the locker besides Finn. He turns back to face Finn and there’s a glint of mischief in his eyes and a smirk on his face, and Finn knows nothing’s good coming out of Seth’s mouth.

“I know you took one, but want to join me?” asks Seth, winking.

He was right – nothing good.

Finn feels heat rise to his cheeks and rolls his eyes at Seth, who’s still smirking.

“You're funny. Go shower, you smell,” Finn tells him and he can’t help but smile at the whole cheekiness of the situation.

Seth gives him one last grin before turning around and heading into the showers. Finn lets out a sigh and plops down into his locker and groans.

Bullocks, he thinks. He truly is fucked.

 

-

 

“You really had to step in my moment, didn’t you?” asks Seth, with slight annoyance. “Couldn’t let me celebrate first before you came out for your match?”

Finn looks over at him with a perplexed face. “You’re bringing this up now?” They’re in Seth’s hotel room, both of them on the bed, sitting against the headboard watching a movie. “Mate, it’s been a minute since.”

Seth lets out a groan and thrusts his phone towards Finn. Finn looks down at it and there’s a clip of him coming out while Seth was still celebrating. He remembers seeing Seth’s annoyed look and Finn couldn’t help but relish in it because even if it isn’t 2016 anymore, he still loves messing with Seth in the ring, but this time around it’s with a feeling of excitement.

He watches the clip end and Finn can’t help but laugh. He looks at Seth who’s pouting now and he rolls his eyes. “Seth,” he says. “Let it go.”

Seth lets out another groan and rubs his eyes and Finn feels a rush of fondness for the man. “Finn,” Seth whines. “Don’t do that next week then.”

He gives an exasperated look to Seth, who just looks back at Finn with a grin and Finn feels his heart stutter for a second. He can feel his mouth twitching to smile back at Seth, who’s looking soft and instead of restraining himself, he lets himself smile back at him. They hold each other’s gazes for a moment, not saying anything and Finn feels his fingers tingle and twitch with the need to touch Seth’s lips – to trace that smile, to touch the crinkles on the side of his eyes, to run his fingers through his hair – but his resists, pushing the need down deep.

_Careful, little one. You’re playing with fire._

Too late, Finn thinks. He already feels like his entire body is on fire any time he’s near Seth.

He breaks their eye contact by looking back at the TV to collect his thoughts and push down the desire to kiss Seth. When he looks back at Seth, his grin has turned into a soft smile and Finn’s his weakest whenever Seth gives him that smile.

“We’re working together next week,” Finn says, quietly, continuing their conversation. “All the way up to WrestleMania.” And he can’t help but grin at that. Last year, he had to sit out because they didn’t have a spot for him even though he was cleared, but now he finally gets his moment.

Seth’s smile turns into a grin. “I told you last year you’ll get many more Mania moments. This is just the beginning of it, baby.”

Finn laughs. “Yeah, you were right.”

“I’m always right, you should know this by now,” Seth says, smirking. “I’m The Man, remember?”

Finn lets out a groan at that and gently hits Seth on the chest with the back of his hand. “Shut up.”

Seth cackles at that and Finn thinks he once found that laugh so annoying he couldn’t stand it, but it’s music to his ears now, completely endeared by it.

He’s feeling too many things and with the way Seth is looking at him, Finn feels exposed. His body feels like it’s on fire and he needs to leave before he does something dumb like kiss him and potentially ruin every bit of friendship they built together. He sits up and Seth is watching him with a slight confused face.

“Where you going?” asks Seth.

“Feeling knackered. Think I’m going to head to bed and sleep,” answers Finn, giving him a quick smile.

Seth frowns but nods, watching Finn as he slips on his shoes and stands up. He collects his things and goes around the bed heading to the door when he feels Seth’s hand grab onto his arm. Surprised, he turns, feeling Seth’s hand graze down to hold onto his wrist. He watches as Seth’s thumb rubs back and forth on his skin, and Finn already felt like he was on fire, but now he thinks he's going to combust. His eyes snap to look at Seth and Seth already has his eyes on him and Finn represses the shudder he feels his body wanting to release at the sight of the Seth’s dark eyes looking at him like that.

“Goodnight, Finn,” Seth whispers. He lets go of Finn’s wrist and let’s his fingers graze down the back of Finn’s hand and Finn ignores the way his own hand twitches wanting to reach out and grab Seth’s hand and never let go.

“Goodnight,” he whispers back to him, feeling breathless. He keeps his eyes on Seth for a moment before turning away and walking out of the room. When he shuts the door behind him, he leans against the wall beside the door and closes his eyes. He feels his heart racing a mile a minute and he put his hand over his heart and presses down on it, hoping it would somehow make his heart rate slow down and go back to normal.

The electricity surrounding them in that moment was too much for him and it felt – it felt more. He opens his eyes and looks to the side, at Seth’s door and he’s tempted to knock, go back in there and kiss him senseless.

No, he thinks, leaning off the wall. Now isn’t the right time.

 

-

 

WrestleMania comes and goes by and it was one of the best, if not, the best night of his life. Being able to go out there on stage that big, representing Balor Club for Everyone, is a feeling he’ll never forget. He’s not upset that Seth was booked to win the IC Title because Seth deserves every bit of success even if he thought Finn should’ve won it.

“You should’ve won this,” Seth had told him backstage, holding the IC Title over his shoulder and Finn laughs at that.

“Seth, enjoy it. You’re a Grand Slam champion. You deserve the win.”

Seth laughs, shaking his head and he pulls Finn in for another hug. They’re both gross and sweaty, but neither of them mind.

“And anyways,” Finn grins, letting go of Seth, but keeping a hold of his wrist. “I’ll be the one taking that from you.”

 Seth gives out another laugh that, his face scrunching up, and Finn’s heart swells with fondness and love for the man.

 

That was another thing Finn had discovered that night at WrestleMania. He was truly and utterly in love with Seth Rollins. He thinks he knew that bit of information about himself that night in February when he was Seth’s hotel room when Finn felt his entire body was on fire and had to hold himself back from kissing him.

It’s nearing the end of July, his birthday coming up in a couple of days on a Wednesday. He spent the past week doing a lot of CrossFit because that’s one thing that Seth got him into – CrossFit. Each time he goes, he ends up leaving feeling like he’s going to die and Seth is right there beside him always laughing.

They’re in Cincinnati for tonight’s show, he’s backstage getting ready to go out for his fight with Drew, with Dolph accompanying Drew to the ring.

He looks at Dolph, the IC Title wrapped around his waist and Finn barely holds back the glare he wants to throw at Dolph. That title should be around Seth’s waist, Finn thinks. Not Dolph’s.

Someone taps his shoulder and his thoughts are interrupted by it. Turning around, he sees Seth, with a smile on his face and Finn grins back.

“Ready for your match?” Seth asks him and Finn nods.

“Yeah, but it’ll feel better when you come out later fighting with me,” Finn tells him.

Seth lets out a chuckle at that. He grabs the bottom of Finn’s jacket, absentmindedly playing with the zipper there.    

“There’s, uh, something I want to talk to you about later,” Seth tells him nervously. “When we get back to the hotel.”

Finn gives a slight frown, worried. “Is everything okay?”

Seth gives him a small, nervous laugh. “Yeah, it is. Well I hope it will be.”

Finn still frowning slightly because Seth looks nervous and Seth is almost never nervous, always oozing with confidence and sure of himself. He must have noticed the worry on Finn’s face because he let’s go of Finn’s jacket to put his hand on the side of Finn’s neck, rubbing his thumb over his bearded cheek. Finn ignores the way his stomach flips.

“It’s nothing bad, don’t worry,” he releases his hand from Finn’s neck, looking around their surroundings, probably remembering they’re in front of people. He takes a step back from Finn and Finn starts reaching out for him, but remembers he can’t, so he lets his arm fall limp beside him.

“I’ll see you out there soon,” Seth says, nodding his towards the entrance to the ring.

Someone calls for Finn to get ready to go out and Finn snaps out his frozen state and watches Seth smile at him before turning away and walking away. Finn, his heart racing as he stares at Seth’s back, turns around to get ready for his match.

Later, he thinks. Later, he won’t let Seth walk away from him again.

 

 

 

_“Here are your winners – Finn Balor and Seth Rollins!”_

 

Breathing heavily, Finn picks himself up from the floor and all but runs to where Seth is against the barricades with his arms stretched out and resting on top of it.

Finn tucks himself beside Seth, putting his own arm around Seth and he can’t stop grinning – they both can’t stop grinning. It felt great to be in the ring together again and Finn knows they’re great when fighting each other, but when they fight together? They’re brilliant. Finn can feel the happiness radiating off of Seth and he’s sure that Seth can feel Finn’s happiness.

There’s a brief moment, but it feels more than that to Finn, where he and Seth lock eyes. Finn’s still grinning, his face almost aching because he can’t stop and he knows his eyes are shining bright and he doesn’t want to mask his emotions and feelings towards Seth in this moment. But Seth is looking at him with so much intensity that Finn’s heart isn’t just racing from the match they finished. It’s beating faster because here’s Seth, beside him, looking at him with eyes that can only mean one thing and then Seth gives out a breathless silent laugh, breaking eye contact, only to run his fingers through Finn’s hair and tug – and _yeah_ , Finn thinks, his heart stuttering from the tug, from everything in this moment, it feels more.

He leans in one last time towards Seth before they both get off the barricades and stand. Finn is still smiling and he looks back at Seth who’s smirking towards Drew and Dolph. He grabs Seth’s hand and pulls his on to the ramp, letting go of it as they walk backwards. Halfway up, Seth grabs his wrist and they both raise their arms and the crowd cheers. He gives Seth’s chest a tap with the back of his hand when they put their hands down and the happiness they feel, that Finn feels, doesn’t feel like it’s ever going to end. When they’re walking back to go backstage, they just can’t seem to stop touching each other, laughing as they do.

Everything – everything feels more. There’s a charged energy between them and when they lock eyes again, Finn feels like he’s on fire.

They make it backstage and he’s barely focusing on anyone but Seth, who grabs his wrist and drags Finn along, away from the backstage area, away from everyone and everything, to a quiet corner, hidden from prying eyes.

He’s slammed against the wall and Seth’s hands come up to cup his face. Finn’s breathing hard and so is Seth. They’re inches away from each other and he can feel Seth’s breath on his face as they stare at each other, Seth’s usually dark eyes are darker than normal. Finn looks at his lips and back up to his eyes and Seth must have gotten the message because next thing he knows, they’re kissing.

There’s nothing gentle about the way their kissing and Finn wraps his arms around Seth’s neck and lets one of his hands bury into Seth’s curls and he tugs. He hears Seth let out a moan and his arms go around Finn’s waist, pulling him closer, letting his nails dig deep into Finn’s skin which Finn let’s out a groan at that, kissing him harder and pulling his hair.

There’s a clang and they spring apart, letting each other go and Finn falls back against the wall, breathing hard. He looks at Seth who’s also trying to regain his breathing and he licks his lips at the sight of Seth’s dishevelled hair and swollen lips. Seth catches the lick of his lips and if his eyes were already almost black before, now they are for sure.

It’s Finn who breaks the silence first.

“That’s one hell of a way to celebrate a win, mate,” he jokes, a smile growing on his face. Seth looks at him bewildered for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing. Finn grins, feeling his heart swell at the happiness on his face.

Seth’s grinning at him when he looks back Finn, crinkles forming at the side of his eyes and Finn can’t help but reach up and rub his thumb over one of them, while Seth leans into his hand, letting out a satisfied hum.

“I’ve been waiting a long time do that,” Seth admits, looking Finn in the eyes. Finn sees the truthfulness of it, Seth letting himself be vulnerable in this moment. Finn gives me a soft smile. “Yeah?” he asks, voice almost quiet.

“Yeah,” Seth says just as quiet, giving his own soft smile, which Finn has come to realize that it’s a smile reserved purely for him.

They’re both still sweaty and gross from the match earlier, but Finn thinks, he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the world right now, but in this moment. He gives one last swipe of his thumb on Seth’s face before dropping his hand, but Seth grabs a hold of it, closing both his hands around it and bringing it close to his heart, and Finn has a flashback on a similar moment that happened after their Montreal match in the ring.

“I still want to talk when we get back to the hotel,” Seth tells him. “Good things,” he finishes, smiling and Finn smiles back, nodding.

They hear someone call Seth’s name and Seth gives one last squeeze to Finn’s hand before letting go. He starts to turn away, but hesitates, and before Finn can realize what’s happening, Seth gives him a quick peck on the lips and Finn blinks in surprise. Seth gives him a smirk and wink before walking away from him.

Finn grins, looking forward to later.

 

 

 

When he knocks on Seth’s hotel door later, he's not even left waiting a second, when it opens and he’s pulled in by Seth, the door closing behind him, before he’s pushed against it. He sees Seth smirking at him as he places his hands on both sides of his head, leaning in.

“Hi,” Finn greets, breathless, grinning.

Seth leans in and gives him a gentle kiss, nothing like the one earlier. It doesn’t last long, Seth pulling away, and Finn tries to chase his lips, but when he opens his eyes, Seth’s smiling at him softly.

“We need to talk before we do anything else,” Seth tells him, a mischievous glint in his eyes when he says ‘else’.

Finn nods at that and lets Seth pull him towards the bed. Finn makes sure to kick off his shoes before getting up on the bed with Seth. They position themselves in their usual spot, against the headboard, but this time with no distance between each other, as Seth puts his arm around him and pulls him to his side and Finn rests his head on his shoulder.

They’re silent, just enjoying the moment and breathing together. Finn thinks back to the first moments he met Seth and lets out a chuckle.

“What are you laughing about?” ask Seth, and Finn looks up at him and smiles.

“I couldn’t stand you back a couple years ago. Now look at us,” he tells him, gesturing his hands to their position.

Seth gives him a bewildered look. “What? Seriously?”

Finn gives him an unimpressed look and leans up on his elbow. “Seth, you were cocky and annoying. Of course, I didn’t like you. You were running around calling yourself, ‘The Man’.”

He watches as Seth cringes at that. “Yeah, I wasn’t the best person back then.” He gives Finn a rueful smile, and Finn reaches up with his free hand and gives an affectionate scratch to Seth’s beard, and lets his hand drop to rest on Seth’s naked chest.

“You’re good now,” Finn tells him and Seth lets out a self-deprecating laugh. “Am I?” he asks and Finn frowns at that, not liking the way Seth is being harsh to himself.

“Seth,” he starts. “You’re so good, love. You’re all heart.” He moves his hand to Seth’s side and leans over and gives a kiss to where his heart is before looking back up at Seth. Finn’s own heart starts beating fasting when he’s see the look on Seth’s face. It’s indescribable.

“I love you,” Seth tells him, with a hoarse voice and Finn’s heart stops.

“What?” Finn croaks out.

Seth cups both of Finn cheeks and looks into his eyes. “I love you,” he tells him firmly.

And Finn, Finn doesn’t doubt that for a second by the look in Seth’s eyes. He straddles Seth, knees on both side of his hips, and kisses him – hard.

Seth responds quickly to it and opens his mouth, letting in Finn’s tongue in. Now this kiss, is like the one from earlier. He feels Seth’s tug on his hair and Finn moans into his mouth, loving the feel of it. Finn keeps his hands on both sides of Seth’s neck, giving gentle tugs of his own to Seth’s hair.

Finn doesn’t know how much time passes while they kiss, but he needs to breathe, so he stops kissing him, but their lips are still touching as they both trying to regain their breathing. He’s looking into Seth’s dark eyes and Finn’s must be the same, the blue in his eyes darkened.

“I love you, too,” Finn breathes out, feeling his lips move against Seth’s as he utters out those words and he feels Seth’s grin and they’re kissing again, gentle this time. Seth moves from Finn’s lips to his neck, kissing his way down, giving him some nips and Finn lets his head fall backwards and closes his eyes again, feeling Seth’s lips make their way down, stopping when they get to the collar of his t-shirt.

Finn opens his eyes and looks down at Seth and smiles, letting out a breathless laugh, who in return does the same.

“Remember when we were in Memphis having lunch?” Seth asks him, and Finn gives perplexed look, but nods. “I was so jealous when you called Karl ‘babe’,” he laughs. And Finn blinks before giving his own laugh.

“You were jealous?” Finn asks him and Seth nods, sheepishly. “I was jealous because I thought you had a thing going on with Roman,” Finn tells him and Seth gives him a guilty look and Finn blinks at that. “Wait, you did?” he asks.

“Well, not then. It was back before I injured my knee for the first time,” Seth explains. “It stopped when I was injured and we’ve just been strictly friends since.”

“What about Dean?” Finn asks him, without thinking. He tries to backtrack when he sees the look of shock on Seth’s face. “No, forget I said that. It was dumb.”

“No. You’re fine. Nothing ever happened with Dean. We’ve only just been friends. God, that would be the unhealthiest relationship,” Seth says, shaking his head. “Wait,” Seth says, realization dawning on his before he starts smirking, and Finn’s never known anything good to come from that smirk. “Were you jealous of both of them?”

Finn lets out a groan. “Don’t.”

Seth smirks. “You were. This is amazing.”

Finn slaps his chest gently. “You were jealous because I called Karl ‘babe’!”

“Guess we’re even then,” Seth grins. The look his gives Finn feels like Finn’s the only one in the world right now that matters to him. If he had to die in this moment, he would happily die, because nothing feels better than the way Seth looks at him.

“I was going to ask you out on a date that night in Memphis after the show,” Seth admits and it’s the second time that night Finn feels his heart stopping.

“What?” He asks. “Why didn’t you?”

Seth gives him a shrug. “I chickened out.”

“And now?” Finn asks him, feeling brave.

Seth moves his hand to rest on the back of Finn’s neck, rubbing his thumb down his Adam’s apple.

“Now,” he whispers. “Will you go out on a date with me?”

Finn leans down and gives Seth a peck on his cheek. He moves so his lips are hovering over’s Seth.

“Yes,” he whispers and gives Seth a peck on the lips.

When he looks back to Seth’s eyes, they’re shining with so much happiness, Finn heart feels clenches.

I love you so much, he thinks.

_Take care of him, Kingslayer._

Seth’s eyes widened and Finn is tense for a moment before he sees a smile grow on his face.

“Guess I have The Other One’s approval, huh?” he teases.

Finn lets his muscles relax and he giggles. “That’s the best you're going to get from him, love.”

Seth smirks before leaning up on his elbows and brings his head closer to Finn’s. He glances down at Finn’s lips and licks his own lips before his eyes flash back up to Finn’s.

“Think I can get a taste of him in bed?” asks Seth, smirk still on his face and his eyes are growing darker and Finn – Finn feels his entire body shudder at that.

“We’ll see,” Finn says, giving his own smirk back. He moves his head so he can whisper into Seth’s ear. “If you’re good.”

He hears Seth moan at that and Finn places a kiss just below his ear before moving back to face Seth, smirk still planted on his face.

“I love you,” Seth tells him again and Finn feels his heart soar and giving him his own smile, he says it back.

“I love you, too.”

Seth surges forward and kisses him.

Finn feels like his entire body has been set on fire as they maneuver around and try to get their clothes off quickly. His body feels electric with every touch and every kiss, and Finn thinks, the stars aligned for them – for them to be together.

Yeah, Finn thinks, feeling Seth plant kisses down his naked chest – they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd just like to give a special shout out to a few people: meghan, fred, april & sarah. i love you all and thank you for the support for getting me to finish this. 
> 
> the title is from better love by hozier. 
> 
> you can find a complete playlist on my tumblr @tillthendbarnes or if you just want to come and talk to me & you can follow me on twitter to hear me scream about these boys @susanahmadi


End file.
